


An Ignoble Beginning

by The_Mortal_Slytherpuff



Series: A Brief History of the House of Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Child Abuse, F/M, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mortal_Slytherpuff/pseuds/The_Mortal_Slytherpuff
Summary: Snippets in the lives of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black as told by themselves. Blacks were always sorted into Slytherin- everyone knew that. Just as everyone knew that Potters went to Gryffindor, Davies went to Ravenclaw, and Bones went to Hufflepuff. What is the Black family to do now that their Scion is a Gryffindor?





	An Ignoble Beginning

That a child of the main line of the House of Black would be sorted into a House other than Slytherin was never considered by Walburga Black. True, every fifty years or so the cadet branches would produce a Ravenclaw, which was grudgingly tolerated because if they were not in the right house, well at least they were extremely clever. Ravenclaw House had enough Purebloods that they could at least make the right sort of friends and still make an appropriate match, even if a brilliant match was out of the question. The main line, though, was always Slytherin, and so Walburga Black was understandably shocked when her older children were both sorted into other houses. Sirius into Gryffindor, and his younger twin, Elara, into Ravenclaw. Shock turned quickly into anger at the gall, the disloyalty, of breaking hundreds of years of Black family tradition. The ancestors must be turning in their graves at the knowledge that the future Patriarch, the future Lord Black, was a Gryffindor. Sirius had always been a headstrong child, but he was her most ambitious and cunning child. Walburga was certain The Great Murtlap Incident was Sirius' fault rather than Bellatrix, but could not prove it beyond a suspicion. As far Elara, no one could be more resourceful at finding ways around the secrecy spells in the Restricted Section of their library.

Maybe this was some elaborate prank of Sirius', Walburga picked up the letter again to read it.

_ Dear Mama, _

_ Please forgive my delay in writing to tell you of Sirius and I's sorting. Our professors have already assigned us so much work. I have been placed into Ravenclaw House and Sirius into Gryffindor House. It was such a shock to not be placed in Slytherin. We have been careful to make the best of the situation, and befriend the right sort. I will write further later this week after classes are over.  _

_ Your daughter, _

_ Elara Black _

Crumbling her daughter’s apologetic letter, which she had the audacity to wait a full day to send, Walburga stalked up the stairs to the second floor muttering about ungrateful children, filthy half-breeds, and blood traitors. Her gray eyes hard as flint, and her inky curls swishing as she walked through the hall. In a fit of pique she slammed open the ladies parlor door, creating a bang that reverberated through the stately Victorian townhouse. Walking to the antique cherry wood writing desk, she flicked her wand to open the drawer containing her collection of parchment. Red howler paper floated to hover in front of her. This would have to do until Walburga could make them understand their mistake in person. Her lips curved into a sinister grin, that resulted in more of a grimace. The best that could be said of Walburga’s look was that she was homely. 

As the yelling echoed up and down the house, permeating even the library which the last remaining Black child occupied, said child, Regulus, looked up to his father, Orion, with wide silver eyes and brushed an errant curl out of his face. He never did pull his hair into order when his mother was not around. Orion thought fondly for a moment how alike his two sons were in personality and habit, and was grateful they had inherited their looks from him rather than their mother. With cautious tone Regulus asked, “What did Sirius and Elara do that was so naughty, Father?”

Orion set down  _ Wizarding Rights and Customs,  _ by Augustus Prewitt on which he had been quizzing Regulus, and replied tersely, “Your mother is upset that Sirius and Elara were not sorted into Slytherin. As the Scion of the House of Black, it was expected that Sirius would go into Slytherin and cement relationships with other proper heirs and scions. Elara was always going to be in Ravenclaw, however your mother just does not want to admit that. Breaking with tradition is not generally acceptable, but this vulgar display from your mother is worse. Now why is that Regulus?”

Regulus schooled his features and spoke in the measured tone his Father said a gentleman used, “Blacks are always to be in Slytherin, but to publicly censure Sirius and Elara with a Howler is low behavior utilized by mudbloods and blood traitors. Public censure also makes the family look weak and fractured, making us vulnerable to our enemies.”

Orion nodded and praised, “Just so.” 

As Walburga’s screeching continued and rose in pitch, it became clear that being elsewhere for the afternoon would be the best. Once she became started on one of these rampages, the only option to stop her was a duel, and frankly, Orion was in no mood to duel his wife today.

Orion stood up abruptly and commanded, “Kreacher!”

Kreacher appeared with a pop and bowed low, ears brushing the floor, “Master summoned Kreacher.”

Orion looked down at his servant, “Kreacher- Regulus will be accompanying me to business in Diagon Alley. Fetch our things and meet us in the front hall.”

“As Master commands.”

Kreacher popped away as Regulus stood up, trying to hide his excitement at going to Diagon Alley for the afternoon. With stealth, Orion and Regulus went to the entrance hall. Kreacher helped Orion and Regulus into their black walking cloaks and then opened the front door with elf magic. Once on the front step, Orion held out his arm to Regulus, who took it and with a flash they apparated to the Diagon Alley apparation point just outside the wizarding entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. A light autumn breeze and sunny skies made for a pleasant walk down the alley to Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor.

“Now, Regulus, how would you like to visit Flourish and Blotts, and perhaps Scrivenshafts as well, after Fortescues?” asked Orion, indulgent eyes belying a blank face, as they walked leisurely towards the ice cream parlor. 

Regulus nodded, “Absolutely, Father! Maybe I can find a book for Elara, perhaps an advanced book on using runes for defense? After all, her and Sirius have their birthday soon.”

Orion nodded approvingly, “Excellent idea, son. I see you recall a gentleman is always solicitous of the ladies in his life.”

Orion and Regulus entered the parlor, and ordered butterbeer floats before sitting down at a private table in the corner. They patiently endured obsequious compliments from Mrs. Fortescue about how much Regulus resembled Heir Black and Lord Black, and how proud the House of Black must be at having another two students start at Hogwarts, and young Mr. Black must be anxious to join his siblings. Civility bordering on rudeness ended the conversation that father and son could enjoy their time together without others. They quickly finished their floats before making their way farther down the Alley to Flourish and Blotts and Scrivenshafts. Leisurely perusing the shops, they eventually purchased two books on runes, including a new treatise on using blood magic to power runes for defense, a journal for Elara, and basic stationary. 

Upon arriving home, they were subjected to a rather tense dinner with Walburga. She had attempted to begin another rant on her oldest children’s sorting. Orion quickly cursed her into silence with a variation on the silencing charm that lasts for twelve hours. He then threatened to lock her in the basement if she undid it. The next day Walburga charmed all the place settings and silverware to shock Orion, which led to a vicious duel in the dining room. Regulus carefully crawled out of the dining room and to the parlor. There he flooed to his grandparents Arcturus and Melania’s house, to their surprise. Arcturus was a shrewd and political savvy Lord. While he was a staunch blood purist and traditionalist, he had a tender spot for his only son’s three children, particularly his only granddaughter. Regulus never did find out how Arcturus solved his parents disagreement, Melania having kept Regulus with her for a week, but they never talked about the sorting again. For the first four years Sirius and Elara spent at Hogwarts, Walburga went along with anything Orion said or did without murmur. 

* * *

 

While Arcturus exercised his authority over the House of Black, Sirius and Elara were trying their best to navigate their fourth day at Hogwarts. Neither had slept very well in their new dormitories since arriving, being unused to being away from home and afraid of the coming reaction from their parents about their sorting. Sirius had walked with Elara down to breakfast everyday, having permission to sit together at either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw table, as long as for important feasts they sat with their own houses. Fellow Gryffindor first years, James Potter and Remus Lupin, sat across from the twins, keeping up a steady stream of conversation. Everyone else kept a wide berth and whispered about the odd sorting, speculating on the implications. Was Sirius a blood traitor like Andromeda? Was this some sort of long-game political plot by the Blacks? Many of the half-bloods were distrustful and keeping an extra eye on Sirius, in theory to protect the many muggleborns in Gryffindor. As a Ravenclaw Elara Black was having an easier time. Her fellow pureblood Ravenclaw, Theodosia Fawcett sat with her in the first year dormitories at night discussing which charms were most efficacious for protecting ones belongings. The rest of the first years, and even the older students, found it odd that Elara Black was separated from twin, and even odder not to be in Slytherin, but after listening to her conversation could see that such an academically focused witch could not be in any other house. Theodosia was particularly keen to research new applications of runes and charms with Elara.

The first year schedule was classes in the mornings, leaving afternoons free for studying in the library, working on homework, and on Wednesdays, napping, so as to be able to stay awake during midnight Astronomy class. 

_ Transfiguration- 2nd period Thursdays _

_ Charms- 1st period Tuesdays/Thursdays _

_ Potions- 1st period Monday/Wednesday; 1st and 2nd period Fridays  _

_ History of Magic- 2nd period Tuesdays _

_ Defense Against the Dark Arts- 2nd period Mondays _

_ Astronomy- Wednesday at midnight _

_ Herbology- 2nd period Wednesdays _

_ Flying- 3rd period Mondays _

By the time classes were over on the third day, Sirius and Elara felt rather overwhelmed. Studying magic was as cool as they had dreamed, but more work than they had imagined. 

The fourth day of school at Hogwarts did not begin well for the Black children. Owls swopped in with mail for the students, as they did every day at breakfast. Most of the students devoured letters from family congratulating on their sorting and inquiring after the first day of classes. Taurus, a generic but reliable barn owl in service to the Black Family for the last three years swooped in carrying the message they had been dreading. For the Black children, the ominous red envelope indicating Howler floated in front of Sirius for a second, before screaming 

“HOW DARE YOU? TURNING YOUR BACK ON THIS GREAT FAMILY AND HUNDREDS OF YEARS OF TRADITION! JOINING THE HOUSE OF BLOOD TRAITORS AND MUDBLOODS. THE HOUSE OF THAT SENILE, MUDBLOOD LOVING HEADMASTER AND HIS STAID------” the howler burst into flames mid sentence. 

A Gryffindor fifth year down the table a little from the other first years slid their wand back into their robe pocket, and looked at Sirius, “Alright there Black?”

Sirius blinked embarrassed tears from his silver eyes and nodded, tensing and clenching his fists under the table. “Thanks, Prewett.” 

Professor McGonagall had come to stand behind them while the howler had been playing. "Mr. Prewett," began their head of house sternly, "While I applaud your desire to look after your housemates, and save our ears from such foul language, it is unacceptable to set fire to the mail in the Great Hall, especially other students mail. I expect better from my prefects." 

"Yes ma'am. I will remember that in the future. My apologies," responded Gideon Prewett, with a sheepish grin. Professor McGonagall then looked to Sirius and Elara, "After classes today, I would like to see you both in my office." 

"Yes ma'am" chorused the Black twins, wondering privately what this request could be about.

After Gideon went back to his breakfast, Sirius turned around slightly to see his twin’s reaction, finding her to be intent on a letter in her hand, and looking pale and drawn. Sirius assumed it was probably from their father. He was right of course, as Elara passed it to him murmuring, “Neely brought it”:

 

_ My darling children, _

_ While I cannot wish you congratulations on your sorting, having not joined the preeminent Slytherin House, at least you both have not completely embarrassed our Ancient and Noble House by joining Hufflepuff. Your mother’s vulgar response has quite angered our Lord Black, and so we three must now work to ameliorate the consequences. Your mother wants to petition the Headmaster for a resorting, which is of course ridiculous and out of the question, being against Hogwarts traditions. As such, Lord Black and I have come to the following decisions in order to maintain our position in polite wizarding society and your places within the House of Black: _

_ -You will only befriend appropriate Pureblood witches and wizards, preferably of Slytherin house. You may belong to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw now, but you will only associate with those of the right breeding.  _

_ -You will maintain nothing but O’s in all your classes. _

_ -Upon your graduation from Hogwarts you will both make appropriate matches arranged by myself, and Sirius you will work with Lord Black to learn the duties of a Patriarch and Wizengamot member.  _

 

_ Do not disgrace this house further. _

 

_ Your father, _

_ Orion Black _

_ Heir to the House of Black _

 

Sirius looked at Elara as he handed the letter back to her and said, “We will have to discuss this later.”

Elara nodded curtly, before squeezing his fist gently under the table. She then brushed her long black braid over one shoulder before serving herself tea, toast and fruit for breakfast, too emotional for anything heavy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! After finally completing my degree, I decided to jump back into writing and actually posting what I write. Harry Potter is near and dear to my heart. I've always been curious about the Marauder era, and how purebloods might have considered their own culture. This series will explore some of my head canons about wizarding culture and politics.


End file.
